


A Lullaby for the Lonesome October

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [48]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Double Drabble, Gen, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner-centric, POV Female Character, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Sleep is hard to come by in a zombie apocalypse.
Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Lullaby for the Lonesome October

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 9\. The Walking Dead (31 Days of Halloween)  
> 2\. School (100 YGO Themes)  
> 32\. Zombie (Horror 50)

The groaning of the dead was a constant background noise. Téa wished that meant she'd learned to tune it out, but the discordant drone grated across her nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard. Even here on the flat roof of the school the sound was loud enough to reach her.

She curled her fingers around the bo staff she'd liberated from a downtown dojo. It had saved her life more than once and she felt better with it in her hand as she stood watch, eyes glued to the shambling mass clogging the street below like a disturbed ant hill.

"Téa?" Yugi's soft voice didn't startle her; the scuff of his sneakers made just enough noise to let her know he was there before he spoke. "Time for you to get some rest."

She didn't argue. They were all exhausted, resting whenever they could. She just nodded and accepted the Walkman and headphones he held out to her. For as long as the batteries held out, they were taking turns with the music. There was only one cassette, but it was enough to let them sleep.

_Though nothing_  
_Will drive them away_  
_We can beat them_  
_Just for one day_

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe (the phrase "the lonesome October" comes from the poem "Ulalume") but I was introduced to it by Roger Zelazny's novel "A Night in the Lonesome October".
> 
> Lyrics are from "Heroes" by David Bowie.


End file.
